


Shark Week

by SalazarTipton



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, shark week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon has a serious problem: how is he going to watch Shark Week this year when his usual watching buddies are so busy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been doing all my writing while watching Shark Week so how could I not include it somewhere? Also, first time writing Simon and Raph. Hope you enjoy!

Raphael rolled his eyes and slowly looked up from his work on his desk when he heard the tell-tale knock of the fledgling. The door swung open and Simon burst through, looking frazzled.

 

“What is it?” Raphael asked in an uninterested monotone.

 

“We have a big problem! I mean huge!” Simon said when he got to his desk. Raphael looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

 

“Tomorrow night is the start of Shark Week and I don’t have a television or any kind of access to the Discovery Channel!” Simon’s eyes were wide and pleaded.

 

“Not you too,” Raphael groaned.

 

“Wait, you know someone who watches Shark Week?” Simon asked with excitement. “Do you think they’d let me join them?”

 

“ _Dios_ , what did I do to deserve being surrounded by _idiotas_?” Raphael asked the ceiling. “Last time I checked Magnus still called you everything, but your name, so I’m not sure how he’d feel about you camping out on his couch and chattering away.”

 

“Magnus is into Shark Week?” Simon asked with a frown before raising his eyebrows and nodding. “He’s probably into the forced reality tv drama of it, not the science, but still! Do you have his number? Could you text him?”

 

“Why is watching reruns of faked shark encounters so interesting? Wait, don’t answer that. I just remembered: I don’t care.”

 

“Ugh! If you won’t ask Magnus or if he says no I have no idea what I’m going to do,” Simon said. He sighed and flopped onto an armchair in front of Raphael’s desk. “It’s a tradition. Jocelyn, Luke, Clary, and I would always have dinner at six, watch the rerun that’s on at seven, and hunker down for the night at eight to see the new stuff. Shark Week was like our Olympics or Super Bowl or whatever. Now Luke’s pack doesn’t like me being around, Jocelyn is still practically under house arrest at the Institute, and Clary is off learning how to be a badass shadowhunter and pining after Jace.”

 

Raphael watched the light atmosphere Simon usually carried with him fade away as he spoke. He face look more pale and sullen. His eyes darkened.

 

“The sun doesn’t set until after nine tomorrow, but I suppose we can get up at seven,” Raphael said as he turned back to his work. “Just need to make sure Magnus covers his windows and sends us a portal.”

 

Simon shot forward in a blur of motion in his seat to lean against the desk. His eyes were almost as wide as his fanged smile.

 

“Oh my G--! This is going to be ah-ma-zing…”

 

Raphael stole a peek upwards to see Simon talking with wild motions and his face alight again. He bent his head before the fledgling could see the smirk forming on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon stepped through the portal in Raphael’s office thinking of Magnus’ loft: modern mixed with antiques, bright artwork, row of windows. When he came through the other side, it looked nothing like what he had just pictured. The windows were currently covered by blackout curtains--the sun still being up. Where there had been a table, drink cart, and couches, there were now a sea of plush floor cushions and blankets all in different shades of blue with shark plushies scattered about and a shark-shaped sleeping bag the size of Simon in the middle of it all. Simon could have sworn there used to be a fireplace where there was now a large protection screen. 

 

“We’re in here!” Magnus yelled from what Simon guessed was the kitchen.

 

“We?” he asked, turning to Raphael who gave him a quick half smile before walking to the doorway where Magnus’ voice had come from. 

 

In the kitchen, Luke was working at the stove while Alec and Clary set the table. He spotted two places where instead of plates and silverware, there were wine glasses with a large bottle in between them.

 

“Happy Shark Week!” Magnus said before he appeared in front of Simon. 

 

He was wearing tight leggings covered in cartoons of different types of sharks and an incredibly oversized white shirt. Magnus’ usually perfect hair was pulled back in a tiny bun on the back of his head. Simon had never seen him so...plain. He noticed Clary, Alec, and Luke were all in sweatpants. He now understood why Raphael hadn’t complained about his lackluster attire like he usually did, and why Raphael himself was sporting a maroon, long sleeve henley and dark joggers instead of his usual suits. 

 

“Uh, happy Shark Week,” Simon replied. 

 

“Food’s almost ready,” Luke said with a smile over his shoulder.

 

Clary moved around the table and walked towards him with her arms open. The hug was quick, but it felt more heartfelt than most the interactions they’d had since Simon had been turned. 

 

“You excited?” Simon asked her when they let each other go.

 

“Hell yeah, I am! Did you see that sleeping bag?” Clary motioned out the door with a wide grin. “I  _ so _ know where I’m gunna be all night. You  _ have _ to take a picture of me in it for my Instagram.”

 

The dinner didn’t feel quite right without Jocelyn there, but Simon knew nothing would feel like it used to. Magnus, Alec, and Raphael’s additions made the night feel more right though--more real. Simon was grateful nothing felt forced or like a favor; it felt like friends--like found family. 

 

Once the food was gone, everyone went to the main room to settled into the plush cushions. Clary immediately dove in on top of the shark sleeping bag. Alec rolled his eyes, but still helped her wiggle into it. Simon laughed while taking snapchats of the whole endeavour. 

 

“This was good of you,” Magnus leaned over and whispered to Raphael. They were standing near the wall and watching the kids play.

 

“Bane, if you say a single word about this to him,” Raphael threatened without any heat in the words. 

 

“You both deserve to be open about how you feel, Raph. I know nothing I did in the past five years has convinced you to join me during Shark Week. He pouts for five seconds and here you are,” Magnus said with a smirk before stepping into the sea of cushions. He settled down again Alec where he fell when Clary tripped him with her tail.

 

Luke settled in next to Clary. He ruffled her hair.

 

“If any of you interrupt, I have the right to attack you,” Clary said. She reached out of the mouth to clamp the felt jaws into front of her face. Luke shook his head.

 

“I don’t know how Simon would fair against a shark as ferocious as you,” Alec said as he adjusted a pillow.

 

Simon’s eyebrows shot up. “Excuse me! I don’t interrupt Shark Week. Fray rule: only talking is during commercials.” 

 

He flopped down to settle in, but noticed Raphael was still standing. Simon patted the spot next to him and smiled. Raphael rolled his eyes before lying down next to him. 

 

They heard a  _ snap _ and the screen lit up, Discovery Channel already on. The ticker in the corner read forty minutes until Shark Week.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

“Really? A vampire joke?” Raphael said, unimpressed.

Clary and Luke shushed him without looking away from the team fixing the door of the cage with the crucifix. Simon reached out behind himself to tap a hand lightly on Raphael’s hip. The touch lingered a few moments too long. Raphael looked up to see Magnus smirking at him from the cocoon of Alec’s arms and too many blankets. He flitted his eyes back to the screen where one of the diver’s was freaking out under water.

Before that segment was finished, they could all hear Alec snore for a moment before Magnus slowly tilted the pillows his head was on. His breathing evened out and Magnus relaxed back into his arms. 

“See? I’m not the only one uninterested in this reality television,” Raphael said in a whisper when it turned to commercial.

Simon turned onto his back, bringing their faces close together. Their bodies were nearly touching.

“You don’t have to be here if you don’t want to,” Simon whispered. “I mean, I fed and I’m not attacking anyone. Plus, you said Magnus could handle me if--” he stopped when the show came back on, though he kept his eyes on Raphael.

Raphael lets out the breath he’d taken in to respond and turns his eyes back to the screen. After a few seconds, Simon looks back to the screen, but doesn't move back to his original position. Instead, he pulls his arms behind his head and wiggles into the cushions. 

At midnight, Magnus snapped his fingers and dim light fills the corners of the room. Alec was still wrapped around him, sleeping soundly. Luke had fallen asleep during Shark After Dark. Raphael had kept completely still, in the same position to avoid accidentally brushing against Simon, who had remained very close to him. 

Clary turned slowly in the shark until her face was next to Luke’s legs. She had a smirk on her face and her eyes were focused. Simon smiled at her, took out his phone, and nodded. She took hold of the shark jaws and wiggled down further in the sleeping bag. Single, swift movement, she grabbed onto Luke’s knee with the jaw.

“Shark!” Simon whisper-yelled. Luke shot up with a quick yelp. 

Clary rolled over onto her dorsal fin in a fit of laughter. Luke looked between her and Simon and shook his head.

Clary ducked out with Luke not long after that. She promised to cover for Alec, who didn’t look like he was waking up anytime soon. They promised to see each other the next night.  
Magnus mouthed a thank you from his spot trapped against him. Simon whispered his gratitude as Raphael stood up and straightened his shirt. 

Simon couldn’t stop smiling during their walk back to the Du Mort. Raphael glanced over at him a few times to see him looking up at the sky with that bright look on his face like his glee was leaking out of him. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t think the fledgling's happy moods weren’t infectious.

The only time that brightness left his face was when his phone went off in his pocket, but it quickly returned when he looked at the screen. Simon turned to phone over to show Raphael Clary’s post on Instagram: she was baring her teeth from inside the shark sleeping bag. Raphael looked at Simon and gave him a minute smile.

“Raphael,” Simon started when they were a few blocks away from home, “thank you for this. I know you didn’t have to and you definitely didn’t have to stay. It means a lot.”

“Don’t mention it, baby.” 

Simon opened his mouth, but closed it and smiled to himself instead. He bumped his hip lightly against Raphael’s when they rounded the corner of the Du Mort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! Please do let me know what you think. This was my first time writing focused on Saphael (even though it's pre-relationship). <3
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [peachstiles](http://peachstiles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
